Sekai no Bara
by Rvlakia Kavair
Summary: This is just a short random fic for my friend's birthday. If you want to, read it. If you don't then that's fine with me. -T for language-


**So, this is just a short little something for my friend's birthday.**

* * *

**Sekai no Bara - The World's Rose**

"What is that?"

Abaddon's red eyes widened in excitement as she saw a circular disc hanging in midair. Within it every colour of the rainbow swirled in a seemingly random pattern and creating a hypnotizing effect. She turned to her female companion with puppy eyes.

"Can I touch it? Please?"

"No. You don't know what it is. You might get hurt," Lilith replied, her long black hair swinging behind as she shook her head.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassseeee?"

"No."

"Yeah, bitch, no touching strange things." Hidan's loud voice and smug grin made Abaddon's temper flare.

"Like you can talk, numbnuts! You touched that Shikamaru kid without knowing what he was!"

"Hey! I did NOT touch him!"

"Yeah right. You even ran off into the forest so you could be alone with him!"

"Hey! The little shit was using a technique on me!"

"Oh, so his techniques were _that_ good? No wonder he buried you in a hole when you didn't match up to him!"

"Fuck you!"

"You wish!"

Having run out of good comebacks Hidan resorted to violence. Scythe in hand he ran full pelt toward Abaddon, but being the lithe girl she was she simply stepped out of the way and stuck out her foot. Hidan tripped and fell…. straight into the rainbow disc. He disappeared. Abaddon stared.

"Oops."

Lilith sighed exasperatedly before wrenching her sword from the ground.

"I guess we'll _have_ to go through it now. He could get in trouble," she said, relaxed and completely unworried. Her teammate cheered and grinned widely.

"Right! Let's go save No-Brains!" And so saying she marched into the disc with Lilith right behind her, to the unknown.

* * *

Germany's patience ran out once again. These idiotic countries were all doing his head in! France and England fighting, Greece sleeping, America babbling, Russia harassing Lithuania – it never changed. Pushing his chair back as he stood, he slammed his hands onto the table.

"You lot, SHUT UP! Once again you are making more problems than we solve!" He glared at everybody until silence had fallen and they'd returned to their seats in disgrace. They all knew the drill. Sure enough, the single hand at the end of the table rose into the air.

"Italy, you can speak," Germany sighed. It was pointless, but he had to follow his own rules even with Italy. His mouth opened, and they all knew what word was coming next. It was always the same.

"Rainbow!"

Germany blinked. What? Not 'pastaaaaaa~~~'? Similar looks of shock decorated the faces of the other countries too. They were all frozen in place.

"It-Italy… are you feeling alright? You aren't sick are you?" Germany asked when he mustered up enough courage to even talk.

"No, no. But there's a rainbow!" Italy smiled and pointed to the doorway of the conference room where, sure enough, there hung a circular disc of many different colours. Before anyone could react Italy had wandered over to it and poked it. He disappeared.

"ITALY!"

"Yosh! The hero must save the helpless!" And with that America followed.

"Don't you want to see what happens, Lithuania?" A smiling Russia went too, dragging a terrified Lithuania who was screaming in fear.

"I do not think it is best to leave Italy alone…" Japan mused, proceeding to walk into the disc.

"The awesome me never backs down from a challenge!"

"Well, I'm not so insane as to disappear to Lord knows where," England commented, drinking his tea. Germany was glad that there was someone he could rely on.

"Oh my, England. If you were so scared then you should seek comfort in _moi_."

"Shut up you wanker! I'm not scared!"

"Ah, the eyes that cry out to me, wishing to be embraced."

"Enough! I'll go if it means getting away from you!" England stormed toward the disc, the Frenchman close behind.

One by one the countries all went through the rainbow with various excuses until only Germany was left. He sighed, glad he was alone at last. But then he thought about it. All of them, in one place, never turned out well. Who knew what mayhem they were causing? He had to stop them. He had to go after them.

* * *

Rose stood in the corridor impatiently, just outside a doorway. Maddie was guarding the entry so she couldn't go in.

"Can I go in now?"

"Not yet," was the reply. "There's just a few more left to arrive…"

Rose was quite excited. Her friend had arranged a surprise for her, and true to the dictionary definition of the word she had no idea what was happening. All she _did_ know was that there was a large hall on the other side of the door and that it was very noisy in there. She waited for another few minutes before Maddie shifted, signalling that all was ready. Rose ran to the double doors and threw them open.

In front of her stood a mass of people, almost too many to fit in the hall. And with the exclusion of her friends, all of them were characters from her favourite programs, favourite books and favourite anime. Rose screamed in delight and clapped her hands together.

An arm was looped through hers and she turned to see Italy himself, hair curl and all.

"Ve~~ You're pretty," he grinned.

"Alright! The heroine has arrived!" America shouted.

"I officially announce you as awesome! But not as awesome as the awesome me!" Prussia added, Gilbird tweeting.

"This party is so youthful!"

"I completely agree Gai-sensei!"

"It's brilliant! Believe it!"

"It'd only better if it was art, un. And art is an explosion!"

"Brat. Art is eternal."

"Pikaa-chu!"

"Bulbasaauur."

"Squirtle."

"Charmander!"

"_-insert various Pokémon noises here-_"

It was just a crazy combination of the best things in the world! Rose's eyes flitted across the room, before they caught on something near the wall.

"Shut up bitch! Why would I need rescuing by you?" from a silver-haired male.

"Because you've got no brains, numbnuts!" replied a girl wearing a tattered Akatsuki cloak.

"Calm down you two," said the figure leaning against the wall.

Rose's eyes widen. No way! Even Abaddon and Lilith were here? How was any of this possible? She turned to Maddie, who gave her a knowing smile. Her friend faced the mass and took a deep breath.

"SILENCE!"

The order was immediately filled.

"Right. You lot all know what to do, so on the count of 'three'. One… two … thre– "

Then came the deafening roar of,

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!"**

* * *

**What they said ^_^ I hope you liked it.**


End file.
